Honeyz
by OrangeSunset
Summary: Bella and Alice sneak into a department store at night. Here, they can do everything they ever wanted to do. From fashion shows to eating delicious chocolates and cake. This is where all the fun begins. Bella's still human
1. Alice's Idea

**Alice's idea** _My first story so please be gentle with me. Hope you enjoy it. Have fun._

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer won't let me die happy by letting me own her work. I don't own twilight or any other works of SM. It's all hers. _

Bpov

"Bella, are you sure you're going to be alright with only Alice?" Edward asked me with anxious eyes.

We were in his room discussing the up-coming family hunting trip to Canada and Alice would stay home so she could baby-sit me. We used the ever-so-useful excuse of a sleepover to Charlie so I could stay with her and he wouldn't get suspicious. We've been doing a lot of 'sleepovers' recently so maybe it was time to make a new excuse up.

Still, Edward wasn't too sure if I'd be safe with only Alice this time. He told me that Alice has been keeping her thoughts from him for a week and the last few days she kept asking to let her stay with me.

Alice goes a little crazy when shopping's mentioned so he wasn't too eager on that.

I traced the purple shadows under his onix eyes. He was thirsty and I wasn't really helping with that. Edward was really looking forward to the trip and since I wanted him to be as happy as possible I decided not to let my emotions out of hand and tell him that I will miss him too much. Guilt was an emotion I knew all too well and I didn't need any more of it. Just like the pain in his eyes that I see everytime I mention him leaving.

"Don't worry about Alice, she has probably planned another crazy shopping trip and you really should go hunting. Have some fun with your family."

Great, another shopping trip with Alice, I should have thought about that before I agreed to stay with her. Still, for his happiness I would do anything. So that leaves me with Alice. Maybe I could talk her into something else this time.

"But you are family too," Edward said softly while stroking my cheek. With the look he gave me I almost gave in. Almost. I kissed him and looked him in the eyes. Don't worry, just go and have fun," I whispered. He looked now undeciding.

He looked into my eyes to find any trace of uncertainty. I think he couldn't find any because he decided to follow my advice and go to Canada with his family. "If something goes wrong, call me and I'll be back in a few hours." I nodded like a little child and he finally decided to let it go.

He tucked me in and gave me an goodnight kiss.

"Sweet dreams my angel, I love you."

"Love you too, Edward."

Then he started humming my lullaby. Although I wasn't tired I fell asleep in his stone embrace all too soon.

* * *

The next morning I was roughly awakened by some heavy movements on the bed. I looked up from under the covers and was almost crushed by Alice jumping up and down.

"Bella, get out of bed. We have a lot to do today and you're not aloud to sleep in." Wow, her voice was full of excitement. There go my plans to talk her into something else. I'll just have to endure it. With a sigh I turned to her.

"Alice it's.. -I looked at Edward's alarm- ..around 5 o'clock in the morning and you know I need my sl-sleep." I couldn't fight down the yawn that came out of my mouth.

BOINK.

She pushed me! She freakin' shoved me off the bed! -Again.

"ALICE!!!!!"

Okay, now I was wide awake. Something I didn't really like since it was a Saturday. I wanted to sleep in since it was only a few months until I couldn't sleep anymore. And because I was tired. We don't have school anymore, so it's only natural to stay in bed for a few more hours.

"Okay, Bella, I know you want to sleep in, but this thing I need to tell you comes first," she said in a serious voice. She's gonna be the death of me with all her plans. Then her tone became excited again. "Now, take a shower and meet me in –she got a glassy look in her eyes- twenty minutes downstairs." With that she skipped out of the room.

Something must be going on, I thought. I quickly went into the shower after tripping once on my way. Damn my stupid clumsiness. I made sure the water wasn't too hot or cold and quickly stepped inside. The nice warm water woke me up and I could think clearly again.

I was just finished with blow-drying my hair when it came to my mind Alice didn't tell me what to wear. Smirking, I thought to myself that now I could decide my own clothes. Unfortunately, when I came outside there was already an package of clothes on the bed.

Sighing, I dressed myself and went downstairs.

Halfway down the stairs I smelt some muffins and pancakes. Maybe some chocolate too. I didn't know that Alice learned how to cook breakfast. It sure smelled delicious. When I stepped into the kitchen Alice was dancing around the kitchen with a few chocolate muffins on a plate. Yay, chocolate muffins. Underline the chocolate factor. I settled in one of the chairs and watched Alice doing a happy dance.

"Bella, Bella, Bella what a fun day this is going to be", she chanted. I looked around and saw some pancakes with syrup, a lot of muffins and some orange juice. I settled with the orange juice and a chocolate muffin while Alice was cleaning up the kitchen.

"I didn't know you could cook?" Alice looked up from her work. "Well, actually not but Esme teached me some things so I could make you something. It was fun to do," she said with a smile on her face. I stuffed a piece of muffin into my mouth, chewed and then swallowed.

"O my gosh, Alice, these muffins taste like heaven. How did you make them?" I asked in amazement.

"They were very easy to make I just added some extra sugar. Since you love Edward's sweet scent I thought you would like that." My cheeks became slightly pink at those words. Alice never failed to amaze me with how much she knows about me. She was truly the best friend I could ever wish for. "That's sweet of you, Alice", I said.

"Now, finish breakfast and then I have something to tell you." I looked a while at her to see what she was gonna tell me. "What are you planning Alice. You know that Edward has been suspicious of you the last few days because you were keeping something from him."

Alice was staring at me for a while and it got me very nervous. She still didn't say anything. Then her face lighted up with the happiest expression I have ever seen on her. "You know, I'm going to tell you now. I can't hold this any longer for myself." She settled in one of the chairs facing me. "I've had this idea for a while but didn't have it completely worked out. Then I got a vision of us, so I know it's gonna be tonight."

"You know I have no idea what you are talking about, right?" I asked her. She threw me an irritated look for a second and then continued. "This evening we're going to that new-built department store in town and hang out till closing time."

"That's easy, but where are you going at?"

"Stop interrupting me!"

"Okay, okay, just tell me I'm getting impatient." Yeez, can't she just come to the point. She makes me nervous with al the tension she's building up.

"This evening we're going to that new-built department store in town and hang out till closing time. Then we hide and when everybody is gone we're gonna have a huuuuuuuge P.A.R.T.Y"

She jumped on the table with one fast movement and started dancing the macarena. "Let's throw a party, you and me together. Let's throw a party, you and me together."

"Wow, Alice, stop and let me think for a second." When she stopped singing I looked up only to see Alice already back in her chair. "What are you talking about? What party?"

Alice started giggling. Great, I'm stuck with a crazy vampire.

"Not a real party, dummy,"she said. "We're gonna do things you can never do when there are people inside. I already have some plans but you will find out eventually." She looked at me with a malicious grin on her face. "And of course, Edward can't find out. Or he will rip me to shreds. So we're doing this in secret."

I just sat there. Staring at her.

Alice's face only showed happiness and excitement. They started to fade when I didn't answer. They were both replaced with concern and she waved a hand before my face.

"Yoehoe, anybody home in there?"

I quickly came back to my senses and started thinking. Without Edward around....there would be no boundaries. Alice would go with every crazy thing I suggested. Nothing too dangerous but still....

I jumped so quickly from my chair, even Alice was surprised.

"When are we going, Alice?"

_**Me *(While dancing the Macarena)* : "Please review"**_

_Next chapter :_

_Then something unexpected happened. The cleaning cart came to halt right before our bed. _

_Oh #%^)&%$# we're so busted. What are we gonna do now??? _

_I was close to hyperventilating in silence but Alice shook me by my arm. She pointed to the pair of feet that belonged to the cleaner._

_My heart started beating faster and faster. He came closer to us._

_We both followed how the big, black shoes that certainly belonged to no woman, shuffled closer, closer, closer and then....._


	2. Lights on! Showtime!

**Lights on! Showtime!! **

_**Hiya People**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. I'm Doomed.**_

Bpov

OMG, this is going to be so amazing. And I can't believe I just thought OMG. Alice is really rubbing off on me.

Right now, we were in the living room. I just finished my breakfast and the rest of my morning rituals. Alice was writing down some things and checking the map of the building we were invading. She said she needed to find the perfect hiding place for us.

I sat right next to her, just thinking. What could we do once we were in. No people near, just the two of us. Take all the time we want to try things on.

Although I hate make-overs and such, I can't say no to some quality time with my best friend and soon-to-be sister-in-law. This was gonna be loads of fun.

"So, Alice, what are we gonna do once we're in?"

"Just some crazy stuff," she mumbled. She was clearly with her head somewhere else.

"ALICE !!!" I yelled in her ear.

"What! What! What! It wasn't my idea. It was Bella's.... oh. Hi Bella."

"What did you just say? I asked indignantly.

"Uhmm. I love you very much? Okay, Okay. Just a reflex in case Edward finds out." She admitted with a guilty expression on her face.

That was kind of weird since she could see when Edward would come home, but I decided to let it go.

"Ok. Forgiven. Only because you assured me we're gonna have an amazing evening. Now what are we gonna do?"

"Well, see this," she said while showing me the map. "Here's the bedroom department. I was thinking, maybe we could hide under one of the beds. I don't think you want an uncomfortable hiding place. It's this or hiding between the clothing racks. Those are our only options.

"Sure, sure," I replied. "Just tell me what we're gonna do once we're in."

"Oh, don't worry 'bout that," she answered cheerfully. "First, we're going to just look around, then put all the lights on. And finally... HAVE THE MOST AMAZENING EVENING EVER," she yelled at me.

"Auch, my ears, Alice, think about the human's ears."

"Sorry," she apologized. "But don't break your little human head over the details, that's my job," She answered with a grin.

Then she threw in a huge Alice-smile and I was sold. I didn't care anyway. Let the fun begin!

* * *

It has a weird name. Who names a department store 'beehive'? Probably some foreign company.

Right now we were hiding under one of the beds in the bedroom department. It stood on a big plushy white carpet, so it was very, very comfortable.

We still had an hour to go. Maybe I should take a little nap. Right when I decided to do so Alice shook me by my shoulder. She whispered to me: "you'll sleeptalk". Thank god that Alice was with me. I shot her a grateful look and focused again on the feet of people who were passing-by. A lot of shoes, I must say. Although, I think today wasn't a day with a lot of customers.

I think I zoned out a little because before I knew I heard Alice saying it was closing time. I saw indeed people retreating from us. "Just a few minutes," Alice whispered to me. We waited and waited till we saw only some employees walking. After a few seconds of silence we heard somewhere a door closing. This is it, I thought. We cannot go back anymore.

Right when I started having my doubts about everything, we heard a strange noise. Alice and I shared a confused look and started to look for the source of the strange sound. It sounded a bit creepy. Like a door that squeeks being closed. When I listened closer I also heard some soft footsteps. Like I said, very creepy. It was also getting louder, so it was coming our way. I shot Alice a very freaked out look and she just shrugged. Then she poked her head from under the bed but ducked back with her vampire-speed. She pointed her finger to our right side. When I looked I saw some kind of thing on wheels. The source of the very scary sound. I think those wheels need to be oiled.

When I wanted to take a look Alice signaled me to stay under the bed. She started making some weird movements with her hand. She was imitating something. It looked like.....a broom? Oh wait, maybe cleaning. This must be the cleaner.

Then something unexpected happened. The cleaning cart came to halt right before our bed. Oh #%^)&%$# we're so busted. What are we gonna do now??? I was close to hyperventilating in silence but Alice shook me by my arm. She pointed to the pair of feet that belonged to the cleaner. My heart started beating faster and faster. He came closer to both followed how the big, black shoes that certainly belonged to no woman, shuffled closer, closer, closer and then.....

...stopped to pick up some chewing gum stuck on the floor.

We waited till the cleaner was gone, the doors were closed again and the whole store silent.

Then we started laughing, laughing so hard, I'm sure everybody outside heard it. "Omg, you should've seen your face, Bella. You looked terrified!" We stopped to look at each other before we started another laughing fit. "Well, what do you expect. This was so freakin' scary."

"What now," I asked her, when I was able to breathe normal again. She thought for a second before sprinting off to somewhere. "Where are you going ,Alice?" She turned around while still sprinting, something that I wouldn't be able to pull off in even a thousand years. She yelled: "Stay where you are, I'm going to turn the lights on. It's way too dark in here."

Then she was gone. Leaving me all alone....in the dark. I wasn't really that afraid in the dark. But after what just happened...I hope Alice's back soon. Then the lights went on and she came dashing out of nowhere. "Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh, there you are." She yelled in my ear after jumping on me. We both tumbled to the floor giggling all the while.

This....was going to be awesome.

* * *

_Next Chapter : _

"_Awwwwww, come on Bella. Edward will love this," Alice pleaded while trying to hand me some lingerie. _

"_Waaaaaaaaah, don't come any closer, I have –I franticly tried to find something to hurt a vampire with- a bra and I'm not afraid to use it."_

Mwuhahahahaha, I know I'm crazy.


	3. Whoohoo Sexy!

**Whoohoo Sexy! **

**Merry Christmas!**

Disclaimer: Santa and I don't own Twilight.

Bpov

Then she was gone. Leaving me all alone....in the dark. I wasn't really that afraid in the dark. But after what just happened...I hope Alice's back soon. Then the lights went on and she came dashing out of nowhere. "Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh, there you are." She yelled in my ear after jumping on me. We both tumbled to the floor giggling all the while.

"This is so freakin'amazing," said Alice in a high-pitched voice. "We really have this whole building for ourselves."

Then she rolled to her side, facing me. "What now," she asked in a death-serieus voice.

I just lay there, staring. Then I screamed:

"YOU DON'T KNOW!?!?!"

"Just kidding, just kidding," she added in a teasing voice. She then laughed her bell-like voice and jumped up. "To the lingerie section!" she yelled with her arm in the air. "I want to try on some things."

She grabbed me and speeded to the said department.

_*A few minutes later*_

"Awwwwww, come on Bella. Edward will love this," Alice pleaded while trying to hand me some lingerie.

"Waaaaaaaaah, don't come any closer, I have –I franticly tried to find something to hurt a vampire with- a bra and I'm not afraid to use it."

Wait...what?

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh, get that thing away from me!" I yelled while throwing the offending item somewhere far behind the racks. You couldn't even consider it a bra since it didn't cover anything.

We were surrounded by the most ridiculous pieces of fabric ever. And Alice wanted me to try those _things_ on and take pictures of me. For Edward.

Ha ha. Ha ha.

I feel miserable. I think. Or not. I don't know.

"Ooooooooooh Bellaaaa, come out come out wherever you are," she called me in a creepy voice.

"I've found something for you. Won't you come out and make little Alice happy."

She's scary. That's why I was hiding behind some racks with...

"Aaaaaaaaaah, push-up bra's," I screamed. Why, oh why did I follow Alice to this section.

This is horrifying.

"Gotcha."

Oh, and I got also caught by Alice.

She clung to me with some fabrics in her hand with a big smile on her face. I could already see this was gonna be a long, long night.

"Please, I wanna see how this looks on you," she begged. There was no way I could get out of this. Sighing, I took the pieces with an angry look on my face and started looking around for some fitting rooms.

"Umm, Bella, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to find a fitting room," I mumbled while still looking.

"Bella, bella, bella, what am I gonna do with you." She shook her head.

"Help me find the fitting rooms?" Didn't that makes sense to her or what?

"Where here alone. We don't need fitting rooms."

Oh.

So I tried the things on. Behind the racks. What? I feel very uncomfortable next to a beautiful pixie-vampire. Like you wouldn't.

"So? Come on and show me how good it looks on you," Alice voice chimed. Although this was pretty awkward it was still very beautiful stuff. Nightblue lace. Comfy and it was blue. Got the hint? Blue and Edward. Edward and Blue.

"Whoohoo, Bella, you've become a sex goddess," she said while dashing out of nowhere.

In the most cute lingerie I've ever seen. White legwarmers with white furry underwear. Streaks of red added.

"So?" she asked while twirling around. "Do I look good. You think Jasper will like this?"

"I think it looks really cute on you, Alice," I admitted honestly.

"Aaaaaah, thanks Bella," she cooed, patting my head. "But I want Jasper to jump my bones, not think of me as cute," she added.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeewww, Alice, that's my almost-brother-in-law. Besides what's wrong with cute?"

"It's inferior to sexy, that's what's wrong," she answered with a pout.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nevermind. You'll never get the complicated logic of my girly mind," she sighed.

"I already figured that out," I mumbled.

"What was that Bella?" she asked in a sick-sweet voice.

"Nothing," I quickly answered.

"That's what I thought," she grumbled. "But back to the topic. What to wear next?" Without even answering that question, she skipped to some pink stuff on shelves. I didn't even want to know what it was.

"Let's see, what do we have here?" I heard her mumbling. What's better than lace? Something soft? More scanty?"

Yuk.

Then she did something I would have never expected from her, ever. She called me for help.

"Bella, what do you think?"

Flabbergasted, I asked: "What?!"

"What do you think?"

"Umm, I think -there's a freakin' camera video-taping us."

She spinned around and dashed over to me. Then she looked up to where I was looking at. A videocamera on the ceiling. Very small,black and round but still a video-camera. We both stood staring, not moving an inch. Then I asked Alice in a very small voice: "do you think it was taping us the whole time?" _I changed in front of a camera. _#%*f***ing%!#*&.

Then she sighed and got a big smile on her face. "Don't worry. Just before we're going back we take out the video and replace it with another. I won't let us get caught."

I let out a sigh of relief. Thank god I had an amazing awesome vampire-sister with me.

"Ahh, thank you Bella," she said while patting me on the back. I must have said that out loud somewhere in my future-that-already-happened. "Anyway, I´m bored. I can go to Victoria's Secret everyday and it's quite peaceful there so it doesn't make any difference to me."

"So, what do you wanna do now?" I asked.

She got an evil smile on her face that I didn´t like very much.

"Lets go to the make-up. So we can play Bella- and Alice-Barbie."

_Chapter Four: _

"_Say, Alice, do you think they have blood-flavoured lipgloss somewhere? For Edward?"_

_It took her a few seconds before she registered what I just said. Then she started laughing._

"_Right, we'll go to him and say: 'Hey Edward. You already kissed Bella? She tastes bloody delicious.'"_

**Please don't ditch my sweet story in the early stages. The story gets more interesting cause 'things' will happen and there's more than clothes and make-up in a department store. Mwuhahahaha. Still they will live 'happily ever after' and Edward will show up. Later. Just so you guys know. If there's anything just let me know. If my writing style sucks just say so and I can change it.**

**Till next chapter**

**Love,**

**Me**

**Ps. I really, really, really LOVE reviews *HINT HINT***


	4. Playing AliceBarbie is Fun

**Playing Alice-Barbie is fun.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Maybe someday.... Mwuhahahahaha.**_

**CHAPTER 3 IS COMPLETED. It's just that FF won't say I updated. **

_**Bpov**_

After Alice had dragged me to the make-up department we both sat down in one of those big chairs. It was very bright here. Too bright. All those mirrors and lights were giving me an headache. Luckily, I had an amazing psychic vampire on my side. She turned off one of the lights and then started looking through the stuff that was stalled on the tables.

I must say, I've never thought how much there was in this store. It frightened me a bit. But then an idea popped up in my mind. I giggled and took one of the bright red lipsticks. This was no time to be nervous. Even when we were breaking some kind of law. Or something like that. As I said I took one of the bright red lipsticks that I would never, never, ever wear, and started writing on the brightly-lightened mirror in front of me.

EDWARD HEART BELLA

FOREVER

"Aaaaaaahhh, that's sweet," then Alice started writing herself on the mirror in front of her.

I HEART JASPER

FOREVER 2

"Say, Alice, do you think they have blood-flavoured lipgloss somewhere? For Edward?"

It took her a few seconds before she registered what I just said. She was still drawing little hearts around Jasper's name. So sweet.

"Right, we'll go to him and say: 'Hey Edward. You already kissed Bella? She tastes _bloody_ _delicious_.'"

We both started laughing at that one. Then she stood and started imitating me in a weird way. "Eddie, just one little kissie, with my new lipgloss you'll make me vampire for sure."

"Gross."

"Yeah," she said, "who wants to kiss him anyway. He's so... Edward."

"Hey."

"Whaaaaat," she grinned and then skipped to some fruity flavours. "At least they have.. cherry, strawberry, berries, apple, cotton candy and what's that?" I walked over to her and looked at... what's that? Is that CHOCOLATE-FLAVOUR !?!?!

We turned to each other and started screaming – in those awful kind of way you see those hyperactive cheerleaders doing on tv. But we didn't care.

"Wait," Alice started after calming down, "I can't eat it. Who says it won't taste bad."

"Then try it!"

"Oh, okay." She took one of them and carefully removed the package. "They have plenty of those. This one won't be missed." She then put it on her lips.

"How does it taste?" I asked. I was curious how chocolate-flavoured lipgloss would taste to a vampire. She looked toughtful for a moment and smelled the lipgloss. Then she flashed me a small smile and sighed. "Smells and tastes the same," she looked a bit dissapointed. I decided to cheer her up.

"Hey Alice, wanna play Bella-barbie?" I asked her while waggling my eyebrows. That should do it. And it worked. It worked more than perfectly.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh, of course I want to Bella!!!!"

She took my hand and dragged me back to one of the chairs. Then she dashed with her vampire speed to and from the different kinds of make-up with tons of them in her hands. All piling them up before me. It scared me a bit.

Well, you all know what Alice does when she plays Bella-barbie. I can't even name all the things she uses on me. Pathetic I know. But it all ends with me being all pretty and beautiful. According to Alice. To me it felt sometimes like I had a layer of plastic on my face. But I did it for her. To make her happy.

I was being such a big wuss. I know.

Eventually I ended up with some light blue eyeshadow and eyeliner on my face. There was some more stuff but I don't know what it's called. Some stuff in those little colored bottles. It's no common thing girls use or else I would've recognised it.

All this make-overing made me think back to when I was little. Playing with barbie-dolls. I may not seem like that kind of girl but I was. Books were just my number one passion. They took me to another world.

I casted a glance at Alice, who was still in a happy-mood. Maybe...

She turned around and danced over to me. "You want to play Alice-barbie?" she asked with an astounded look on her face.

"Umm."

"O my gosh, I never thought you had it in you, Bella!" she squealed; making my eardrums almost combust.

She took a seat before a mirror and waited. Shit. What now?

Alice sighed. "Just start with what you see fit Bella."

I thought for a second. I didn't want her to criticize my work while I was applying the make-up. As if sensing my apprehension and uncertainty she took a scrap of fabric and blindfolded herself. No need for anymore words, I started working.

Steps to Apply Make-up

By Bella Swan:

1. Clean the skin.

I searched for a towel and luckily I found one nearby. Water and soap stood somewhere behind a shelf with colory nailpolish. When I came back – it had taken a while to find all the things- I saw Alice lying on some kind of self-made couch with cucumber on her eyes. Stiffling a giggle I carefully soaped her face in and washed it off. It was like Alice was taking a nap.

2. Apply a loose powder over the face.

After drying her face I found no spots on her face. Duhh Bella, she's a beautiful sparkling vampire. No foundation or whatever they call it for her. I don't think it would work well with her white skin. Maybe some very, very light blush on her cheeks, I thought. They had every kind of color here, so it was quickly found. With a brush I spread some on the apples of her cheeks. It looked kinda nice I must admit.

3. Line your eyes.

This was gonna be hard. What if I shot out? Right in time Alice called out: "Bella? Just relax. You're doing great." She put the cucumber thingies away but still lay with her eyes closed. My shoulders instantly relaxed with her words and I focused again on the task at hand. Lightly tracing her eyelids I applyed some black eyeliner. Only the upper lid.

4. Put on eyeshadow.

This was difficult. What freakin' color? There were so many. Wich to use? Pink? Purple? Neon-green with yellow stripes?

I decided on pink. Nice and girlish. That's so Alice. Plus it's very cliché. Hihi.

I would have continued but a voice interrupted me.

_"What the heck do you think you're doing?!?"_

Holy shit.

I would recognise that voice anywhere. We were both in **big** trouble.

_**Any guesses? Let me know. **_

_**Any tips, mistakes I made or something else just tell me.**_

_**Also very sorry I waited for so long. It's hard to write when you're still young. With school and stuff.**_

_Next Time:_

_PERFUME FIGHTS and WEIRD FASHION SHOWS._

_Tatatataaaaaaam *drum rolls*_

_Mwuhahahhahahah._


	5. Clothes are going to swallow meeeeeeee!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Maybe I'll kidnap Stephanie someday.**_

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_I would have continued but a voice interrupted me._

"_What the heck do you think you're doing?!?"_

_Holy shit. _

_I would recognize that voice anywhere. We were both in __**big**__ trouble._

* * *

**Rpov**

Great, checking on the human to see if she was still alive. I so hated it.

But yet, here I was. Driving my precious M3 back home, so I could check on a mere human that stole our families heart, including mine. Although I would never admit that out loud.

Edward was worried about Bella and since I got bored of Canada, he asked me to go. More like ordered. It angered me, only because he was the oldest didn't mean he could order me around.

Like always, my car and the soft purr of it's engine calmed me down. A little. How I loved my red baby.

Driving back home didn't take as much time as I thought it would. But I did drive harder than I normally did so that explained it.

Driving into the garage, I noticed how quiet it was. Hah, so Alice did take her shopping. Poor Bella. Wait, stop it Rosalie don't take sympathy on her now. Alice's Porsche is gone so that meant they were gone. Hah. Take that Edward.

Canada held no interest for me so I decided to get some tools from my room. Maybe I could do something about that ugly old truck in the garage. It was very, very ugly. Yuck.

It was silent in the house. Too silent, I liked some company. Well, it looked like they left in a hurry. The table was covered in papers. I walked over to Esme's coffee table and picked up the pile of papers to order them.

* * *

**Bpov**

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!?"

O shit. It was Rosalie. Now I was scared. She kinda freaks me out with the way she stands over there. She was clearly seething.

Alice shot out of her seat and the cucumber slices fell on the floor.

"How dare you guys, go to a department store and sneak in without me?!" she shrieked.

Wait. What.

"Umm, Rose, no offense but why are you here? How did you come here? How did you know we where here? Does Edward know something? But why are you already back?" Alice rambled on and on. I didn't even register what she said after that.

Rosalie sighed and walked over to us. "You forgot your notes, Alice. They were still lying on the coffee table," she said while waving the said objects in her face.

"And no, Edward doesn't know. He thinks I'm checking on Bella." Wow she called me Bella. Normally it's something like 'the human'. As if reading my thoughts, Rosalie gave me a tiny smile and dumped Alice's notes on a table with clothes. She stared a while at them and then turned to Alice with a murderous expression on her face. "Don't shut me out." I'm better in this then Bella ever will be…" bitchy Rose is back ".. and you know how I like the malls.

"Well, eh," Alice started a bit nervously, "you went out with the rest and my visions didn't include you so…" she didn't finish her sentence with the glare Rosalie was giving us.

"Whatever," she turned to the clothes, "I want to have a fashion show."

Well, we were spared from Rosalie's wrath. For now. I didn't want to think what she would do to us later. I shuddered at the thought.

"Oooooohhh, I wanna choose first," Alice squealed and ran away. Rosalie turned with a sigh to me. "

Okay, this is how it goes. We all choose an outfit. It must be really weird or something you've never worn before. One of us takes care of the music and we show each other our clothes. That goes on for a while."

She was gone before I could even say something. Just great. Now I was stuck here and I didn't know what to do. Maybe you haven't noticed but I don't really like playing dress-up. And I rather suck at it too.

Okay having a little mental breakdown here. Maybe I should have had this earlier. I mean, me, sneaking into a store at night. Edward would be shocked out of his mind if he saw me like this. Which remembered me.. those camera's. They were still hanging there.. watching me. Like hawks. Okay, I was getting slightly crazy. Calm down Bella, Alice said she would remove the tapes later. No worries now. It's just the clothes. Just the clothes. They're not going to swallow you.

"Aliiiiiiiiii, the clothes are going to swallow meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Oops. Did I just say that out loud?

Rosalie and Alice came running from out of nowhere. Half naked. I quickly covered my eyes, Rosalie scoffed and Alice let out an "Puhlease".

~25 minutes later~

Okay, well informed about what to wear, the nerves had slightly decreased. Just a little. Hell, this is stupid. Something I had said over and over again against Alice and Rosalie but they wouldn't listen. Instead, they dumped ridiculous clothing in my arms and pushed me towards the nearest fitting room. I wanted to say something against Alice about why fitting rooms weren't allowed before but when I turned they were gone. Reluctantly, I started sorting the clothes.

Wait, is this what I think it is? Those girls are out of their minds. Why would I wear a tux? That's something that men do. Next thing I know they're gonna shave my head and call me Jack. Or something like that. I grabbed a silly colored dress from the pile of clothes and put it on.

Okay, the really silly clothing is kind of funny, but men clothing? Sigh. Better get over with this. I was already looking forward to the next thing. Thinking about what it could be weird heavy noises were heard outside. Sounds you heard on a construction site. Heavy lifting and hammering. With the dress halfway over my head I stumbled out of the fitting room.

"What the..."

"Hey Bella, look it's a stage for our fashion show! Isn't this amazing!" Alice yelled from 20 feet above me... dangling from the ceiling.

"Holy Crow Alice, come down! That's way too high. You'll get..." Dang, forgot that she was an indestructible mad vampire. Double dang, cause I couldn't do that.

Then Rosalie came from out of nowhere. With a lot of fabric in her hands. When she saw me looking she said, "for the curtains."

I didn't even want to know what they were doing. I made a 'whatever' gesture with my hands and walked back to the fitting rooms.

~few minutes later~

I had all the outfits nicely ordered in piles, so I could change when I wanted to. I had a very colored dress on with a lot of frills. I looked like a hippie, without the long hair and the love/peace-attitude that is.

Maybe Alice could do something about the hair. But she and Rosalie were still busy building the stage. Yeah, I figured out because of the curtains Rosalie was holding. Yeah, a little late I know.

"Bella, come join us!" I hear Alice calling. Reluctantly I left the fitting room to see an entire stage build before me. It was amazing. It had little lights and bright pink curtains. Stupid amazing vampires.

"So, what do you think? Isn´t it amazing?"

I nodded. Apparently, Alice thought the simple nod was enough cause she smiled and took me by the hand. "We'll use the stage later. First Rosalie and I wanted to do something different."

"And that is?" I asked. She just smiled mysteriously at me and continued dragging me towards...

the perfume department.

* * *

_**Next time:**_

_**RPOV**_

_**While Bella and Alice were still playing with the different bottles my cellphone went off. Without thinking I took it.**_

"_**Rosalie, were are you? Is Bella OK?"**_

_**Shit, Edward. **_

"_**Alice! Edward on the phone!" I tossed the phone to her. She caught it but just looked at it like it was going to explode. With Edward on the phone you never know. **_

_**Quickly, she handed Bella the phone. You should never throw a phone to a human. Especially not a clumsy one. **_

"_**Uhm, Hi Edward. How are you doing?" she asked a bit nervous.**_

_**Please don't spoil this Bella, I thought.**_


	6. Wish they had Vampire Perfume

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. **_

"_And that is?" I asked. She just smiled mysteriously at me and continued dragging me towards..._

_the perfume department._

"Our smell is a lot stronger than humans. Of course you know that already," Alice explained while looking at me. "But try explaining that to the sales lady."

"I don't get it. Why would you need perfume? You already smell fabulous, why would you need perfume?"

Oh, thank you Bella, she gave me a peck on the cheek and smiled at me. The she turned serious again. "But I would like some change now and then. You know, for Jasper. I bet he would like that."

"But Jasper loves your smell." She giggled. "Okay, It's more for me. I like some change."

I thought about how Alice changed her outfit at least twice a day and nodded. She definitely liked to change things. But it depended. Things like clothing and make-up and stuff I didn't know much about. Anyway I was curious if I could use some. Maybe Edward would like it if I used some.

Alice jumped graciously over the counter and grabbed some colorful little boxes. I gasped when she opened one.

"What? Like I said they have plenty of these." She responded and rolled her eyes like it was no big deal. I couldn't agree with that.

"But you can't open all of them. People will notice." I panicked. If tomorrow morning customers came plus the staff, someone would surely notice the mess we made.

She rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, just relax Bella. It's no big deal. Well clean up later like I said." She then proceeded opening the one she was holding. In a few seconds she had a dozen little boxed placed in a row on the counter. Curious, I picked up the first one. It was a purple one, with flowers carved on it. I sprayed a bit on my wrist and smelled. It was a bit too strong for my liking.

"Miss Sixty," Alice said after examining the bottle. She sprayed a bit in the air and walked through it. "It doesn't work for us if we spray it on our wrists. We don't have blood in our veins so it can't spread. It's the reason you spray perfume on your wrists or neck." she explained while wrinkling her nose a little.

"It's a bit too strong, isn't it?" I asked. She nodded.

We tried a few other bottles. Alice was particularly interested in the designer perfumes while I took interest in the most colorful bottles. Rosalie joined us after a while. She didn't want to tell me what she had been doing but when she exchanged a look with Alice I knew she knew and they weren't going to tell me anything soon.

Rosalie wasn't really into the perfumes. She sat on the counter with her legs crossed watching us.

I wanted to toss Alice a bottle what I thought contained a nice one but she was nowhere to be seen. I turned around and she scared me a little as she was right behind me. She grinned at me.

"Hey Bella, wanna have....

PERFUME FIGHT!!!!," she yelled before spraying a nasty smelling perfume in my direction.

She didn't hit me directly but it was enough to make me cough. Quickly I reached out behind me on the counter, on the right side of Rosalie. I grabbed two but accidentally pushed three on the floor. At least they didn't break. Then I tried to spray Alice but she was gone before I even had time to blink.

"Hey, no vampire powers! You're not playing fair!" I yelled at her, when she appeared on top of a display with very luxury shampoos. Why would anyone pay 78$ for one bottle of shampoo or conditioner?

Alice giggled and we continued our perfume war.

Alice 2894 vs. Bella 0

**RPOV**

While Bella and Alice were still playing with the different bottles my cellphone went off. Without thinking I took it.

"Rosalie, were are you? Is Bella OK?"

Shit, Edward.

"Alice! Edward on the phone!" I tossed the phone to her. She caught it but just looked at it like it was going to explode. With Edward on the phone you never know.

Quickly, she handed Bella the phone. You should never throw a phone to a human. Especially not a clumsy one.

"Uhm, Hi Edward. How are you doing?" she asked a bit nervous.

Please don't spoil this Bella, I thought. If Edward finds out, my M3 is going to get it. But then, I would smash his Aston Martin if he even thought about hurting my baby. Or I would take my anger out on Bella. That would be even worse for him. But Bella didn't do anything wrong, that silly human. But if she messed up this call...

**BPOV**

"I'm fine, love. Just worried about you. Has Alice already driven you crazy?" he teased.

"Actually, no," I answered truthfully while Alice and Rosalie were building a pyramid of empty perfume boxes. It was huuuuuuuuuge.

"Were having lots of fun," I told him. "Alice and Rosalie..." I wanted to continue but Rosalie snatched the phone away with an angry expression on her face. Oops. What did I do wrong?

"Yeah, Yeah, Bella´s safe so no need for you to annoy us any longer. Bye bye Edward." She snapped the phone shut and glared at me.

**EPOV** **(Somewhere in Canada)**

I was anxious. And worried. I wanted to get back to Bella, right now. Rosalie´s words hadn´t reassured me at all. I knew there had to be something wrong. I was dying to run back home, take her in my arms and make sure she was alright.

_Hey Eddie, how´s Rose? _I heard Emmett ask me. As always, his clothes were torn and bloody. Leaves and twigs were sticking out of his hair. He didn´t seem to mind this as he grinned at me.

_Any news? _Jasper asked. Carlisle and Esme weren´t with us. They had taken a different route and would be home tomorrow morning. The three of us weren´t exactly full but we wanted to go back to our wives. Or in my case: fiancé.

I put my cellphone in my pocket and started running back home. Emmett and Jasper following me.

**I know it´s a bit short. But I didn´t want to put a lot of crap into this chapter, just so it´s longer. This will be my shortest chapter for Honeyz. The rest will be a lot longer.**

**PS **

**If you have an idea about what to do in a mall, just review or something. I don´t know exactly how that works but I´ll figure it out. I have more then enough planned for at least twenty chapters but more is always good. (I love long stories)**

_Next time:_

_Strawberry shortcake. Donuts. Chocolate. Wine. Little pink cupcakes and a yummy dessert. _


End file.
